


Die Liste

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drug Abuse, Episode: The Abominable Bride, M/M, Suicide Attempt, the list, the pain of losing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem tödlichen Schuss auf Magnussen sieht sich Sherlock mit einer ungewissen Zukunft konfrontiert - und mit dem Abschied von John, der ihm nun unweigerlich bevorsteht und ihm schwer zu schaffen macht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Liste

„Normalerweise bringt mir ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes, der aufgrund seiner Depressionen in den Innendienst versetzt wurde, mein Essen“, bemerkte der Lockenkopf, ohne den Kopf zu heben, um seinen Besucher anzusehen.

„Nun, ich dachte, ein wenig Abwechslung könnte dir gut tun.“

Der Mann im dunklen Dreiteiler stellte den Teller mit der nicht sehr appetitlich wirkenden Mahlzeit auf den kleinen Tisch am Fußende der Pritsche, auf der sein Bruder saß und geistesabwesend an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte, ohne sich zu bewegen oder anderweitig auf ihn zu reagieren.

"Iss etwas."

„Wozu?“

„Damit du bei Kräften bleibst.“

"Ich kann nicht essen, ich muss nachdenken. Alles andere ist zweitrangig."

"Sherlock, iss!"

"Nein!"

Eine trotzig hervorgeschobene Unterlippe auf der einen Seite, zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresste Lippen auf der anderen, dazwischen Blicke, die einem Unbeteiligten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen mochten.

"Ich glaube, du verkennst den Ernst der Lage", merkte der Ältere an und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, ohne den Blick dabei auch nur eine Sekunde von seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen, „Du kannst dich nicht so gehen lassen.“

Ein Schnauben.

"Was weißt du schon vom Ernst der Lage. Du weißt überhaupt nichts!"

"Ach nein?" Ein kurzer, nur Sekundenbruchteile umfassender Moment der Überraschung, bevor seine Stimme wieder ihren üblichen kalten und anteillosen Tonfall annahm. "Dann klär' mich doch bitte auf."

Anstatt zu antworten sank der junge Mann wieder in sich zusammen, die strähnigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und es schien ihm schwerzufallen, die Augen geöffnet zu halten.

"Sherlock, ich sage es dir noch einmal: Die Angelegenheit ist äußerst ernst."

"Das sagst du doch ständig."

"Ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun."

"Was willst du dann noch hier?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Zelle betreten hatte, sah der ältere Bruder sich mit der misslichen Lage konfrontiert, keine Antwort geben zu können. Geradezu unsicher blickte er zu Boden und drehte den Griff seines allgegenwärtigen Regenschirms in seinen Händen herum. Ein Seufzen, dann, ganz leise, die Worte, die zu sagen ihm so schwerfiel:

"Es tut mir leid, Bruderherz."

Sherlock sah erstaunt auf. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Bruder so...gebrochen erlebt. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass es etwas geben konnte, das einen der mächtigsten Männer Großbritanniens so aus der Bahn warf, brachte ihn selbst völlig aus dem Konzept. Das hier war nicht bloß der bittere Geschmack des Versagens, der Schatten der Niederlage angesichts der Schande, die er dem Älteren gemacht hatte – es war das blanke Entsetzen, das sich in Mycrofts auf das graue Linoleum gerichteten Augen widerspiegelte.

"Du wärst nicht hier, wenn es keine Alternative gäbe“, setzte er, beinahe hoffnungsvoll, an.

Traurig schüttelte der Mann im Anzug seinen Kopf.

"Die 'Alternative' verdient diesen Namen nicht."

"Du meinst, das, was du mir vorzuschlagen hast, ist in deinen Augen schlimmer als eine lebenslange Haftstrafe?"

„Sherlock, bitte...“

Es war, als hinge der Regierungsbeamte seinen trüben Gedanken nach. Da war es wieder, dieses entmutigte Kopfschütteln, begleitet von einem Blick, der nicht anders als verzweifelt genannt werden konnte.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Sherlock klar, welches Angebot sein Bruder ihm unterbreitete – nein, unterbreiten musste.

"Der Auftrag in Osteuropa", murmelte er, endlich verstehend.

"Warum in Gottes Namen hast du ihn erschossen, Sherlock?!"

Der Jüngere zuckte merklich zusammen, nicht daran gewöhnt, seinen Bruder so emotional zu sehen.

"Weil er John und Mary bedroht hat. Er kannte ihre wahre Identität und hätte alles auffliegen lassen, wenn ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Ich musste es tun, ich habe geschworen, sie zu beschützen!"

"Und dafür wirfst du dein eigenes Leben weg? Einfach so? Für eine Frau, die du kaum kennst?"

"Nicht für sie", flüsterte Sherlock, ließ sich auf seine Pritsche niedersinken, drehte sich der Wand zu und schloss die Augen.

Was auch immer er jetzt tat oder sagte, Mycroft würde heute kein weiteres Wort mehr aus seinem Bruder herausbekommen.

*

Unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere; seit Tagen hatte er keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden, nur hin und wieder ein wenig gedöst, bis die düsteren Gedanken wieder vollends von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten. Magnussen zu erschießen war ihm als die einzig gangbare Lösung erschienen, um seinem Schwur gerecht zu werden. Moriarty war tot – und nun auch Magnussen. Er hatte sich sämtlicher Bedrohungen entledigt. Seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch eines: Den Weg fortzusetzen, auf den er sich am Tage von Johns Hochzeit begeben hatte. Er war einige Male gestrauchelt, hatte sich plötzlich mit Hindernissen konfrontiert gesehen, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatte, die nun aber ein für allemal beseitigt waren. Jetzt war es an ihm, standhaft zu bleiben und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, hinein in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ohne mit klammem Herzen an das zurückzudenken, was einmal gewesen war – und daran, was er verlor.

*

„Der Termin steht fest. Dein Flug startet morgen um 13 Uhr vom Luftwaffenstützpunkt St. Athan. Ich werde dich um 10 Uhr abholen.“

„Kann ich -“ Sherlock stockte, errötend.

„Was?“

„Mich noch von John verabschieden?“

Der Ältere nickte verstehend. „Natürlich. Brauchst du noch etwas?“

„Frische Kleidung. Rasierwasser. Etwas Haargel.“ Er lächelte traurig. „Er soll mich doch in guter Erinnerung behalten.“

Angesichts des jämmerlichen Zustandes, in dem sich sein Bruder seit Tagen befand, fiel es Mycroft nicht schwer, dessen Bitte stattzugeben.

„Ich lasse dir alles bringen, was du benötigst. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass John da sein wird.“

„Danke, Mycroft.“

Er sah zu ihm auf mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den der Ältere noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte – irgendetwas zwischen Trauer, Angst und Dankbarkeit, das er nicht definieren konnte und das etwas tief in seinem Inneren anrührte, von dessen Existenz er bisher nicht gewusst hatte.

Er ging vor seinem Bruder in die Hocke.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, als ich dir zum ersten Mal von diesem Auftrag erzählt und dich gebeten habe, das Angebot abzulehnen?“

„Du sagtest, mein Verlust würde dir das Herz brechen.“

Mycroft nickte und strich sanft über den Arm seines Bruders, bis seine Hand auf der des Jüngeren ruhte.

„Ich habe noch nie so sehr gehofft, dass ich mit einer Prognose falsch liege.“

*

Kaum hatten die beiden am nächsten Morgen auf der Rückbank der schwarzen Limousine Platz genommen, wandte sich Mycroft an den Agenten, der gerade die Tür hinter seinem Bruder schließen wollte.

„Nehmen Sie ihm die Handschellen ab, Jones.“

„Sir, ich habe strikte Anweisungen...“

„Wenn Sie nicht umgehend tun, was ich Ihnen sage, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass Ihre berufliche Laufbahn in kürzester Zeit ein sehr abruptes Ende finden wird.“

Die Drohung hatte ihren Zweck nicht verfehlt und weniger als eine halbe Minute später konnte sich Sherlock nach einem kurzen Lockern der Schultern etwas entspannter in die weichen Ledersitze zurücksinken lassen.

„Danke“, flüsterte er noch, bevor er sich, den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, wieder seinen Gedanken hingab und den Rest der Fahrt schweigend verbrachte.

Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen erschienen auch John und Mary auf dem Rollfeld und begaben sich umgehend zu der kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus Sherlock, Mycroft und Jones, der sich etwas abseits hielt, um seinen Vorgesetzten nicht noch weiter zu verärgern.

Es war Mary, die als erste auf den Lockenkopf zuging, ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

„Du kümmerst dich für mich um ihn, ja?“, fragte Sherlock sogleich.

„Keine Sorge, ich halte ihn schon auf Trab.“

„Braves Mädchen.“

Die beiden schenkten einander ein strahlendes Lächeln, das jedoch bereits wieder von ihren Gesichtern verschwunden war, kaum dass sie sich voneinander abgewandt hatten. Wieder vollkommen ernst drehte Sherlock sich nun zu Mycroft um und bat ihn darum, einen Moment mit John allein gelassen zu werden, um zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal mit ihm reden zu können, was der Ältere ihm auch umgehend zugestand, indem er sowohl Jones als auch Mary mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung bedeutete, ihm zu folgen und die beiden Männer in Ruhe zu lassen.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte und so beschloss Sherlock, das, was er sagen wollte, auf eine Weise auszudrücken, die er sich von John selbst abgeschaut hatte:

„William Sherlock Scott Holmes.“

„Bitte?“

„Das ist mein vollständiger Name. Nur...falls ihr nach Babynamen sucht.“

John hatte sich vor langer Zeit mit einer ähnlichen Aussage in das Gespräch eingemischt, als er geglaubt hatte, er, Sherlock, flirte mit Irene Adler. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich die Eifersucht, die er damals aus Johns Stimme herausgehört hatte, nicht eingebildet hatte.

Doch nun lachte der blonde Arzt.

„Wir hatten einen Ultraschall und sind ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Mädchen wird.“

„Oh. Okay.“

Wieder senkte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen über sie, nur unterbrochen durch die beiderseitigen Bekundungen, nicht zu wissen, was man nun sagen solle.

„Das Spiel ist aus“, statuierte John letztlich, doch dieser Aussage musste sein Gegenüber vehement widersprechen.

„Das Spiel ist niemals aus, John. Es mag einige neue Spieler geben, aber das ist okay. Der Ostwind holt uns am Ende alle.“

„Was heißt das?“

„Das hat mein Bruder immer erzählt, als wir Kinder waren. Der Ostwind ist eine schreckliche Macht, die alles vernichtet, was ihr im Weg steht. Er sucht sich die Unwürdigen und tilgt sie von der Erde. In der Regel war damit ich gemeint.“

„Nett.“

„Ja, er war ein mieser großer Bruder.“

Ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor John die Frage stellen konnte, die ihn am meisten bewegte.

„Und was ist nun mit dir? Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen?“

„Auf einen Undercovereinsatz in Osteuropa.“

„Für wie lange?“

Ein leises Seufzen, dann: „Mein Bruder schätzt sechs Monate. Er irrt sich nie.“

„Und was dann?“

Sherlock hatte noch nie zuvor so sehr damit zu kämpfen gehabt, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm bei dieser Frage in die Augen zu schießen drohten.

„Wer weiß...“, erwiderte er nur mit erstickter Stimme und wandte schnell das Gesicht ab, damit John nichts von dem Strudel der Gefühle mitbekam, der in seinem Inneren wütete.

Auch der Arzt konnte ihn nicht ansehen, fast als ahnte er, was wirklich hinter dieser Aussage steckte. War ihm bewusst, dass das hier tatsächlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie einander lebend gegenüberstehen würden? Er sah so traurig aus...konnte er ihm jetzt wirklich noch sagen, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannte? Oder war es vielleicht besser, dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen? Der Dunkelhaarige atmete tief durch.

„John, es gibt da etwas, das ich noch sagen sollte, ich wollte es schon immer gesagt haben, aber ich habe es nie getan. Da es aber unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir uns wiedersehen, will ich es dir jetzt sagen...“

Der Blonde blickte ihn an, hoffnungsvoll geradezu und im vollen Bewusstsein, dass die nun folgenden Worte sein Leben verändern konnten. Er war ganz ruhig, die Augen wach und voll Vertrauen auf Sherlock gerichtet, an dessen Lippen er hing als sei er der wiedergekehrte Messias. Sherlock atmete noch einmal tief durch. Nein, er konnte das nicht. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt und er wollte John durch seine Offenbarung nicht ebenfalls ins Verderben reißen, denn wie auch immer dessen Reaktion ausfiel – er konnte nur verlieren. Er würde die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen. Schon bald würde er sie ohnehin alle enttäuschen, da konnte und wollte er nicht auch noch verantworten, dass John sich die Schuld an dem gab, was geschehen war oder noch geschehen würde. Und so kam es, dass er die Worte, die er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, herunterschluckte und stattdessen etwas aussprach, das letzten Endes ebenfalls den Wunsch ausdrückte, der hinter seinen ursprünglich ersonnenen Worten gesteckt hatte, das John aber vermutlich niemals auf diese Weise deuten würde:

„Sherlock ist eigentlich ein Mädchenname.“

Der kleinere Mann lachte laut auf und wandte sich angesichts der Absurdität dieser Aussage kurz ab.

„Nein, ist es nicht.“

„Es war einen Versuch wert.“

„Wir werden unsere Tochter nicht nach dir benennen, Sherlock“, antwortete John dann doch lächelnd. Für ihn war das Thema damit erledigt.

„Es könnte funktionieren“, murmelte der Jüngere und versuchte die Lippen ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, was ihm jedoch kaum gelingen wollte. Es war sinnlos. John verstand nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht verstehen. Für Sherlock selbst blieb nur noch Resignation – und das Wissen, dass er dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange spielen musste. Anstatt ihn, wie er es ursprünglich geplant hatte, zu umarmen, streckte er seinem besten Freund lediglich die Hand entgegen.

„Auf die beste aller Zeiten, John.“

Der Arzt ergriff sie, schüttelte sie einen Moment und sah Sherlock wortlos hinterher, als dieser sich von ihm löste und den bereits auf ihn wartenden Privatjet bestieg. Den traurigen Ausdruck, der sich auf das Gesicht des älteren Mannes gelegt hatte, sah der einstige Consulting Detective nicht mehr.

*

„Sir? Ihr Bruder.“

Der Agent, der ihn an Bord der Maschine begleitet hatte, kam zu ihm herüber und reichte ihm das Telefon. Nur Sekunden später nahm er die Nachricht entgegen, dass Moriarty zurückgekehrt sei. Er hatte Mühe, die rechten Worte zu finden, sein Körper schien ihm kaum noch gehorchen zu wollen, sein Herz sprang ihm schier aus der Brust. Moriarty lebte? Er durfte zurückkommen? Sofort begann er, die Entscheidung zu bereuen, die er vor wenigen Minuten getroffen hatte und die sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließ. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich immer mehr, in seinen Ohren rauschte es und er spürte, wie sein Kreislauf zu kollabieren begann. Moriarty war zurückgekehrt. Hatte sie davon gewusst? Hatte sie deshalb...

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er fallen, Dunkelheit breitete sich aus und er spürte, wie sein Körper ihm den Dienst versagte und er kraftlos in sich zusammensackte.

*

"Sir, wir sind gelandet. Sir? Sir!"

Der Agent blickte sich hilfesuchend zu seinem Vorgesetzten um, der soeben, gefolgt vom Ehepaar Watson, die Kabine des Flugzeuges betrat.

"Mister Holmes, Sir, Ihr Bruder..."

Sofort stürzte der ältere Mann nach vorne, griff in die dunklen Locken und tastete nach einem Puls – schwach, kaum noch spürbar, aber dennoch vorhanden.

"Mrs. Watson, rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen, John, ich brauche Sie hier."

Mit gewohnt kalter Stimme wies Mycroft den Anwesenden Aufgaben zu, während er selbst in den Innentaschen des Jacketts seines Bruders etwas zu suchen schien. Nur Sekunden später wurde er von dem blonden Arzt zur Seite gestoßen, der die Vitalwerte seines Patienten überprüfte und entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

"Herzstillstand, helfen Sie mir, ihn auf den Boden zu legen, wir müssen ihn wiederbeleben!"

Der Ältere tat wie geheißen und sah dann dem anderen Mann dabei zu, wie er, ganz der Militärarzt, der es gewohnt war, mit Situationen konfrontiert zu werden, in denen wenige Sekunden über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnten, mit einer Herzdruckmassage begann.

"Bleib bei mir, Sherlock", keuchte er, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihn nicht hören konnte und eigentlich mehr sich selbst beruhigend, indem er auf den Bewusstlosen einredete.

Es war der andere Holmes, der wenig später das Wort an ihn richtete.

"John, haben Sie irgendwo bei ihm eine Liste gefunden?"

"Eine Liste? Mycroft, wir haben im Moment dringendere Probleme als irgendeine verdammte Liste! Er stirbt!"

Er warf sich mit aller Macht nach vorne, als könne dies den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen die nötige Kraft verleihen, um seinen Freund zurück ins Leben zu holen; die gutgemeinte Geste resultierte jedoch nur in einem deutlich hörbaren Brechen von Rippen.

Nachdem Mycroft sich vergewissert hatte, dass das von ihm gesuchte Objekt tatsächlich nicht auffindbar war, blickte er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinab. Er hatte die Situation völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Es war nicht so wie früher. Das hier war kein kontrollierter Rausch, das war...

Sein Blick fiel auf dem Frau im roten Mantel, unter dem sich ganz deutlich der kugelrunde Bauch abzeichnete. Sie stand reglos neben ihrem Mann und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er mit aller Kraft versuchte, seinem besten Freund das Leben zu retten. Sorge sprach aus ihren Augen. Und die bange Frage, ob Sherlock überleben würde. Mycroft musterte sie eindringlich. Oh ja, er hatte ihren Blick richtig gedeutet, sie war über alle Maßen besorgt. Denn wenn Sherlock wieder erwachte, dann würden alle die Wahrheit erfahren.

Draußen, unendlich weit weg, erklang eine Sirene und Blaulicht blitzte in den ovalen Fensterscheiben des Privatjets auf. Endlich. Und hoffentlich nicht zu spät.

*

Erschöpft ließ sich John auf einen der gelben Plastikstühle im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses fallen, wischte sich durch Gesicht und Haare und atmete tief aus.

"Er wird durchkommen."

Der ältere Holmes, der zwei Plätze weiter zu seiner Linken saß, nickte wortlos.

"Wo ist Ihre Frau?"

"Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt, zu viel Aufregung ist nicht gut für sie und...das Kleine."

Ein erneutes Nicken, doch diesmal wirkte Mycroft Holmes angespannt.

Erst jetzt schien John bewusst zu werden, dass die Frage nach dem Verbleib seiner Gattin nicht bloß der Höflichkeit halber gestellt worden war.

"Warum fragen Sie?"

"Das hier sind die Ergebnisse der Blutanalyse", bemerkte der Ältere, ohne auf die zuvor gestellte Frage zu antworten und reichte dem Blonden einen Computerausdruck, den jener allerdings nicht entgegennahm.

„Ich kenne die Ergebnisse.“

„Sie wirken nicht sonderlich erstaunt.“

Enttäuscht schüttelte John den Kopf. „Das bin ich auch nicht.“

„Und es beunruhigt Sie nicht einmal?“

„Ich werde aus ihm nicht mehr schlau“, gestand der ehemalige Militärarzt ein, „Vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten hat er behauptet, es sei nur für ein Experiment – und ich war dumm genug, ihm zu glauben. Ich habe ihn für ein Genie gehalten, das in der Lage ist, sogar seine Schwächen zum Wohle aller einzusetzen, dabei ist er nichts weiter als ein Junkie auf der Suche nach dem schnellsten Weg high zu werden.“

Mycroft sog scharf die Luft ein. „John, haben Sie schon einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Sie meinen Bruder vorschnell verurteilen?“

„Die Menge Kokain, die in seinem Blut gefunden wurde, hätte ihn umbringen können, ich wüsste nicht, was man daran falsch deuten könnte.“

„Eben, Dr. Watson.“

John setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, hielt jedoch inne, als die Worte begannen, in sein Bewusstsein zu sickern und dort ihre Wirkung zu entfalten.

„Sie können unmöglich annehmen, dass er...“

„Er ist Chemiker, John. Glauben Sie, jemand wie er wäre nicht in der Lage, die letale Dosis bis aufs Mikrogramm genau zu berechnen?“

„Nein.“ Der Blonde schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als wolle er den bloßen Gedanken daran, dass es kein Unfall gewesen sein könnte, mit aller Macht abwehren. „Dazu hätte er überhaupt keinen Anlass gehabt.“

Nein? Wirklich nicht?

Er wechselte abrupt das Thema, um sich nicht weiter mit der Frage nach dem Warum beschäftigen zu müssen. Vorerst.

„Was ist das für eine Liste, von der Sie vorhin sprachen?“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mit der Vergangenheit meines Bruders einigermaßen vertraut sind?“

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Mycroft ihn an und wartete auf das bestätigende Nicken, obwohl er die Antwort bereits aus dem Verhalten des ehemaligen Mitbewohners abgelesen hatte.

„Wir haben eine Vereinbarung, Sherlock und ich. Mir ist bewusst, dass es Momente in seinem Leben gibt, in denen er keine andere Wahl zu haben glaubt, als seinem Körper gewisse...Stimulanzien zuzuführen. Er hat seine Gründe dafür, die ich nicht hinterfrage – solange er eine Liste bei sich trägt, die aufführt, was er zu sich genommen hat und in welcher Dosierung. So bleibt mir im Notfall die Möglichkeit zu intervenieren.“

Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte John seinen Gesprächspartner an.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst...“

„Ohne diese Übereinkunft wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben, er hätte Mittel und Wege gefunden, sich meiner Obhut zu entziehen.“

„Sie meinen, Ihrer Kontrolle.“

„Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen. Es ist jedoch eine Tatsache, dass er durch diese Vereinbarung noch immer am Leben ist. Umso mehr muss man sich fragen, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt davon abweicht.“

Er bedachte John mit einem durchdringenden Blick, der nicht erahnen ließ, ob er selbst die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits kannte.

„Wie ist er überhaupt an die Drogen rangekommen?“, rief der Blonde in einem letzten Versuch, sich nicht weiter mit den Gründen für die Verzweiflungstat seines besten Freundes befassen zu müssen, aus, „Er war bis heute morgen im Gefängnis und hatte nach meiner Kenntnis keinen nennenswerten Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, wie soll er da an eine solche Menge Kokain herangekommen sein?“

„Das ist die große Frage, nicht wahr?“

Mycroft musterte ihn durchdringend; John erwiderte den Blick, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kaltes Stahlgrau traf auf das wilde Blau, das der stürmischen See so sehr ähnelte und keiner von ihnen war gewillt, sich vorschnell abzuwenden.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment für Spielchen“, stellte John fest, seine Stimme gefährlich ruhig.

„Das sehe ich ganz genauso. Vielleicht sollten wir dann also einfach dazu übergehen, einander reinen Wein einzuschenken, meinen Sie nicht auch, John?“

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, Mycroft.“

Der ältere Mann zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Auch wenn es mir unverständlich ist, wie Sie das Offensichtliche immer wieder übersehen können muss ich doch zugeben, dass ich genau das vermutet habe. Sonst hätten Sie sicherlich anders reagiert.“

Die Wut nahm Überhand und John stieß sein Gegenüber heftig gegen die nahegelegene Wand, die Hände an seinem Kragen, obwohl der Ältere ihn weit überragte.

„Hören Sie endlich damit auf! Sherlock liegt da drinnen und ist nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, jetzt sagen Sie mir endlich, wie das passieren konnte!“

„Sprechen Sie doch einfach mit Ihrer Frau.“

Als John mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihm abließ rückte Mycroft seine Krawatte zurecht und musterte ihn mit einem freudlosen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das tut man doch in einer intakten Ehe, nicht wahr?“

„Sie würde niemals...“ keuchte John entsetzt und trat einen Schritt zurück, unablässig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

„Sie haben es doch eben selbst festgestellt: Sherlock hat die ganze Zeit seit seiner Verhaftung in Einzelhaft verbracht. Er hatte abgesehen von mir und einem meiner Mitarbeiter, der als Wärter abgestellt wurde, keinerlei Kontakt zur Außenwelt und damit niemanden, der sein Verlangen nach Kokain hätte befriedigen können. Und finden Sie es im Übrigen nicht erstaunlich, wie innig sich Ihre Ehefrau und Ihr bester Freund umarmt haben? Es sei denn, sie tun dies ständig, aber in diesem Fall würde ich mir an Ihrer Stelle tatsächlich Sorgen um den Fortbestand meiner Ehe machen...“

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort“, flüsterte John, „Nicht, bevor ich aus Sherlocks Mund gehört habe, dass Mary ihm die Drogen zugesteckt hat.“

„Ich bin ohnehin der Meinung, dass es Einiges gibt, worüber Sie und Sherlock zu reden haben. Nur Eines noch, John – bringen Sie ihn nie wieder so weit, dass er eine Überdosis als willkommene Alternative betrachtet.“

Ohne die Antwort des Blonden abzuwarten griff Mycroft Holmes nach seinem Schirm und verließ die Klinik.

*

Als Sherlock einen Tag später aus dem Dämmerschlaf erwachte, in den er seit dem Ende der Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen immer wieder geglitten war, spürte er sofort, dass noch eine andere Person im Zimmer war. Nicht Mycroft, das war ihm bereits bewusst, bevor er auch nur versuchte, seinen Augen mit einem vorsichtigen Blinzeln zu öffnen. Mycroft roch anders, sein Aftershave hätte er unter tausenden erkannt, denn es wirkte genauso kalt und unnahbar wie auch alles andere an ihm. Jetzt aber spürte er nur eine vertraute Wärme, einen Hauch von Zedernholz und Schweiß – und eine raue Hand, die auf seiner eigenen ruhte und unvorstellbar sanft seine Fingerknöchel massierte.

„John...“

„Ja Sherlock, ich bin's. Ich bin bei dir.“

Der kurze freudige Moment des Wiedererkennens wurde prompt verdunkelt von einem Schatten der Reue und der Scham. Was würde John denken, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr? Schnell wandte er das Gesicht ab als er spürte, wie schon wieder Tränen aus seinen Augen zu fließen begannen und sich selbst mit aller Willenskraft nicht stoppen ließen.

„Shhhh, nicht weinen...“, flüsterte John und fuhr ihm beruhigend durch die krausen Haare.

„Du musst zurück zu Mary.“

„Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt.“

„Was?!“

Sherlock versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde jedoch umgehend von John zurück in die Kissen gedrückt.

„Liegen bleiben. Du bist noch zu schwach, das Zeug ist noch nicht vollständig aus deinem Körper raus.“

„Warum hast du dich von ihr getrennt?“

„Sie hat zugegeben, dass sie dir die Drogen zugesteckt hat.“

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich sie genommen habe.“

„Es war das Eineinhalbfache der für jemanden mit deiner Statur tödlichen Menge – sie wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass du nicht mehr aufwachst.“

„Vielleicht wollte sie mir ja helfen, sie hat sicherlich Erfahrung mit solchen Einsätzen wie dem, auf den Mycroft mich geschickt hat und weiß, welche Gefahren dabei drohen. Sie wollte mir einen schnellen Ausweg liefern.“

Sherlock wandte sich ab; er brachte es nicht übers Herz, John so unverschämt ins Gesicht zu lügen. Nicht nach allem, was er für ihn getan hatte.

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Du musst sie nicht mehr in Schutz nehmen. Was sie getan hat werde ich ihr niemals verzeihen.“

„Sie erwartet ein Kind von dir.“

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie versucht hat, dich umzubringen. Meinen besten Freund. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand zwischen ihr und mir steht.“

Er sah zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf.

„Sherlock, wenn es etwas gibt, dass du mir sagen möchtest, dann sag es. Bitte.“

„Es ist nichts, John, wirklich nicht.“

„Es ist offenbar sogar so schlimm, dass du sterben wolltest.“

„Das war nur ein Unfall, ich hatte niemals vor, mich -“

„Sherlock, verkauf' mich nicht für dumm. Mycroft hat mir von der Liste erzählt. Du hast dich immer an eure Absprache gehalten – bis jetzt. Also – was ist anders als sonst?“

„Ich habe es einfach vergessen.“

„Du vergisst nie etwas.“

„Irgendwann gibt es immer ein erstes Mal.“

Der Arzt schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein Sherlock, nicht bei dir. Bitte hör auf damit. Hör endlich auf, mich anzulügen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich dich beinahe verloren hätte, jetzt lüg' mich nicht auch noch an.“

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass ich etwas vor dir verheimlichen will?“

Unfassbar zärtlich umfasste John nun auch Sherlocks andere Hand, wodurch diesem erst bewusst wurde, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen hatte. Kurz überlegte er, sich ihm zu entziehen, doch es tat so unendlich gut, die warme Haut des Älteren auf seiner eigenen zu spüren. Als würde ihm allein diese Berührung helfen, seine Lebenskraft zurückzugewinnen. Er sah auf und blickte direkt in das tiefe Blau von Johns Augen und er sah darin nichts als Güte und Zuneigung, Freundschaft, Verständnis, Mitgefühl und – noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das nicht da sein konnte, nicht da sein durfte.

„Du hast einmal behauptet, ich würde sehen, aber nicht beobachten. Nun, Sherlock – dieses Mal bist offenkundig du derjenige, der nicht genau genug beobachtet hat. Ich weiß nicht, an was du dich vom gestrigen Tag noch erinnerst -“

„Ich erinnere mich an alles.“

„Gut. Als du sagtest, dass es etwas gäbe, was du mir schon immer sagen wolltest, es dann aber doch nie gesagt hast...Du hast dich wieder nicht getraut, mir zu sagen, was dir offensichtlich schon so lange auf der Seele brennt, habe ich recht? Und dabei war ich mir diesmal wirklich sicher, dass du es endlich aussprechen würdest, schon allein, weil es für dich keine Konsequenzen mehr gehabt hätte, völlig egal, wie meine Antwort ausgefallen wäre.“

Wieder wollte sich Sherlock beschämt wegdrehen, als ihm klar wurde, wie nahe John der Wahrheit gekommen war, doch der Blonde umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn so, ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören, Sherlock. Nur dieses eine Mal. Nur, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass ich mir das alles nicht bloß einbilde.“

„Wenn du doch sowieso zu wissen glaubst, was ich dir sagen wollte, dann lass es doch einfach gut sein...“

„Nein Sherlock, das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht nach dem, was gestern passiert ist.“

John seufzte lautstark, als eine Reaktion auch weiterhin ausblieb.

„Okay, so kommen wir nicht weiter, Sherlock. Vielleicht ist das, was ich jetzt tue, völlig falsch. Aber da du ja nicht mit mir redest habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden.“

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung presste er seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren, der erst fassungslos die Augen aufriss, den Kuss dann aber doch zaghaft erwiderte.

John räusperte sich, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Ich habe dich beatmet, als dein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen...es ist schön zu sehen, dass es auch auf mich reagiert, wenn du bei Bewusstsein bist.“

Er wandte sich ab, als eine unnatürliche Röte sein Gesicht überzog.

Noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt starrte der Lockenkopf ihn an, versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war und was das für ihre – gemeinsame – Zukunft bedeutete. Es gab einfach zu viele Unsicherheiten, als dass er sich jetzt schon darüber freuen konnte, dass seine so lange unter Verschluss gehaltenen Gefühle scheinbar erwidert wurden. So viele Dinge, die noch zu klären waren...

„Du bist mit Mary verheiratet“, wandte er vorsichtig ein und ergriff nun von sich aus die Hand des Blonden.

„Und du mit deiner Arbeit. Ich denke, wir sollten beide über das Thema Scheidung nachdenken“, erwiderte John mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen und begann erneut, die feingliedrigen Finger zu streicheln.

„Es wird sicherlich nicht einfach werden, aber...“

Er unterbrach den Satz, um einen weiteren Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen zu platzieren, nur um dann die Worte aufzugreifen, die jener am Tag zuvor gesprochen hatte:

„Es könnte funktionieren...“


End file.
